<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Christmas With Finn Balor by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422519">First Christmas With Finn Balor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [141]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [141]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Christmas With Finn Balor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="work">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chapter">
        <p></p>
        <div class="chapter preface group">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="userstuff module">
          <p></p>
          <div class="userstuff module">
            <p> </p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="preface group">
              
              <h3 class="byline heading">
                
              </h3>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p> </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p></p>
              <div class="userstuff">
                <p>❅The both of you are so excited that you couldn’t sleep that night.</p>
                <p>❅Finn kissing you a lot.</p>
                <p>❅ Lucky for him he had Christmas off, so the both of you’s flew to Ireland.</p>
                <p>❅ <em>Spending Christmas with Finn’s family.</em></p>
                <p>❅ <em>Finn smiling all the time.</em></p>
                <p>❅ <em>Finn being over affectionate, kissing you all the time and hugging you.</em></p>
                <p>❅ <em>Seeing you interact with his nieces and nephew makes him fall more in love with you.</em></p>
                <p>❅<em>Having lunch and dinner at his parents’ house.</em></p>
                <p>❅ <em>His family adoring you.</em></p>
                <p>❅ <em>Finn confessing to his mom that he is going to marry you one day.</em></p>
                <p>❅ <em>Lots of selfies.</em></p>
                <p>
                  <em>❅ Singing Christmas songs.<br/></em>
                </p>
                <p>❅ <em>Watching Christmas movies with his family.</em></p>
                <p>❅ <em>Handing each other’s presents when everyone is asleep.</em></p>
                <p>❅ <em>Finn being so grateful and blessed that you are his.</em></p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="feedback">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>